A blockchain may be used as a public ledger to store information such as digital assets and the like. Because any individual or entity can often provide information to a blockchain, this information should be reviewed and confirmed. This operation is known as consensus. There are two types of consensus centralized and decentralized. Centralized consensus includes one central database that is used to rule transaction validity. A decentralized consensus transfers authority and trust to a decentralized network and enables its nodes to continuously and sequentially record their transactions on a public “block”, creating a unique “chain” referred to as a blockchain. Cryptography, via hash codes, is used with a blockchain to secure an authentication of a transaction source and removes the need for a central intermediary.
Autonomous drones which include unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) and remotely piloted aircraft (RPA), may be used by private and corporate entities subject to pending to regulations implemented by various aviation authorities such as the Federal Aviation Admiration (FAA). Proposed uses for drones include, but are not limited to, city ordinance enforcement, government functions, package delivery, and image capturing. Therefore, it is envisioned that users could purchase drones to achieve a certain set of needs or tasks such as delivering a parcel or other payload from a warehouse to a customer.
Recent technological improvements have made it possible for a drone to transfer a parcel to another drone while the drones are in-flight. By performing an in-flight transfer it is possible to accommodate restrictions on location based permits of drone travel, available power, long distance travel, and the like. For example, the transfer can be performed to replace a drone having decreasing health using a drone with more health. As another example, a seller's drone can transfer a parcel to a buyer's drone. As a result, drones do not have to land to transfer packages there between. However, drone security is an issue when dealing with multiple entities during the transfer process.